dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hirudegarn
I added that SS3 Gotenks and Mystic Gohan was stronger than SS3 Goku form. Since it is possible that the only reason why Goku killed Hirudegarn was because of the Dragon Fist. That spelling failure could come from the european version, because in germany Hirudegarn is also spelled an called Hildegarn. But i don't know it exactly DBZ Shin Budokai sounds like a good game do you agree? He or It? I have personally wondered, is Hirudegarn genderless, or is he a male? The article says both he and it, but personally, I think he is male (that's why I say he). Does anyone know? It is not stated anywhere... - Mr. Pickpocket! 14:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) - :Considering the many dubs, probably either is okay. In the case of monsters it's grammatically ambiguous. 02:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hirudegarn was a giant statue before becoming a giant monster, so I thought he was genderless. But the article says he was a alive before being turned into stone.. Jeangabin666 07:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's of note to mention that in the Budokai Tenkaichi games Hirudegarn is referred to as "him". -- 09:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Dragon? In the course of making this week's poll, I wandered to this article to discover that we do not officially classify Hirudegarn as a dragon. On one hand, the movie is called Wrath of the the '''Dragon' and Hirudegarn is a giant flying monster with wings, horns, and sharp teeth that flies and breathes fire. On the other hand, the move titled '''Dragon' Fist may be the inspiration for the title (or possibly Icarus, who is of course extremely wrathful), and Hirudegarn is not specifically referred to as a dragon in dubs I have seen. Can anyone shed some light on this? Thanks! 16:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :The movie is called "Wrath of the Dragon" in allusion to Goku's technique. Neither the Japanese nor Latin American dubs refer to Hirudegarn as a "dragon" in any moment, instead calling him a "monster". The same applies for the games he appears in. - 18:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Any other guesses? Anything like an official statements as to yes/no are what I'm looking for. 18:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Him breathing fire and his second form's design resemble that of a dragon, but he also has insect features (his wings and elytrons, the metamorphosis and "cocoon" he used, his cruelty witnessed when his absorbed humans with his tail). Jeangabin666 20:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Strongest Character in DBZ Does anyone know who the strongest Caracter in DBZ is? Because I know that Gohan Buu, Jenemba, and Hirudegarn are on the list, but does anyone know who is truly the strongest? :Counting movies, which it seems like you are, it's clear that Goku is the strongest unfused character, and Gogeta is the strongest counting fused characters. TV only is a little more complicated. 21:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That can be debated. Gogeta and Vegito to be at the same strength when in the same state, are they not? 21:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I think 10X is talking about the entire franchise, including DB/Z/GT. Akira stated that in the manga, Ultimate Gohan was the strongest un-fused character, and Vegito, was obviously, the strongest character in the entire manga. Including GT, Ultimate Gohan is beaten by SSJ4 Goku and Vegito by SSJ4 Gogeta. 21:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I'm just talking about DBZ including movies. In the same form Vegito is supposed to be stronger than Gogeta, so yah I'd actually change that answer. In Wrath of the Dragon, the latest DBZ entry (other than perhaps "Yo! Son Goku...."), Goku has surpassed Gohan. 21:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I meant strongest villian. And they never flat out said that Vegito was stronger, Old Kai said Potara was better, which could have been refering to the lack of failure and time limit. So villian wise, who's the strongest? TeamUnitedNerds 21:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Better fusion probably refers to any aspect of it, the time issue had already been pointed out to everyone present, but whatever... lol. As for villains in DBZ counting movies, it's tough to say between Buu, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. Based on Gohan's performances, we can probably say for sure that Hirudegarn is stronger than Buu. Super Saiyan 3 Goku loses to Janemba, and then later beats Hirudegarn, so we can say that as long as Goku didn't train much in between, Janemba is stronger than Hirudegarn. But then we also have the fact that Goku said he could have defeated Buu by himself and simply wanted someone else (Gohan) to do so, so he held back as a Super Saiyan 3 (btw when did Toriyama say Gohan was the strongest unfused character? lol), whereas going all out against Janemba he lost, so we can additionally say that Janemba is stronger than Buu (also true through the transitive property, but just in case). In conclusion, assuming Goku didn't train much between the end of the Buu saga and the time of Wrath of the Dragon, we can say that Janemba > Hirudegarn > Buu. 22:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Etymology Are we sure about the origin of the name "Hirudegarn?" It it possible that it's also a reference to the Old High German name "Hildegard? While this is conjecture, the current etymology we have sounds pretty apocryphal to me. It's worth noting, however, that the name of the character Hildegard from the series Beelzebub is spelled and pronunced differently: ヒルデガルダ Thirtysilver (talk) 19:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Main image I suggest we change Hirudegarn's main image to his Post-Transformation form, that form is his most recognisable and it has appeared in several video games, whilst his Pre-Transformation form has not.Neffyarious (talk) 15:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC) *Or, If we do keep and image of his Pre-Transformed state I suggest a change to a clearer and better image. These two images are my suggestions.Neffyarious (talk) 15:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hirudegarn full.PNG|Pre-Transformation potential infobox image Hirudegarn_clearer.png|Post-Transformation potential infobox image :To me it's fine either way, I think it's only his pre-transformation because we use the character's "base" form. But I agree that a pic of his post transformation would be better. 15:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) We don't always use a "base" form image, like on Janemba, Gohan, or Bio-Broly's page. We generally use the character's most recognised form or true form, in this case transformed Hirudegarn is his most recognised form, and it is never stated which is his true form, so it would probably be a better fit as infobox image.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) i say keep his base form image 15:02, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Nikon23 more then 1? in the movie while talking to trunks, tapion says they were told there was many but they only saw one. Maybe trivia?J spencer93 (talk) 18:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC) question? Could king yemma send Hirudegan to hell even though he's a giant? (Spice boys (talk) 02:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) HIrudegarn This creature is like a dragon genie but also he's kind a like an enormous one who knew how to fight.